How Sonic and Penny Met
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic and Penny remenist on the time they met each other and how Sonic learned the Homing Attack as Sonic's robotic doppelganger Metal Sonic returns. Meanwhile; The Dino Charge Rangers along with Ben and G and Debbie must stop Nega Dragon from destroying Washington DC
1. The Story Begins

At the bottom of a waterfall; a robot that looked like Sonic named Metal Sonic (Sonic Boom version) was deactivated.

Suddenly; it's red eyes turned on and Metal Sonic awoke.

The robot stood up and looked around before surfacing from the water.

Metal Sonic then started sparking up before it walked off.

Meanwhile at the Toon City youth center; Sonic was hover boarding on the Blue Star.

He started grinding on some rails and eventually got to the grill.

He saw a chili dog and started eating it.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

Sonic ate the Chili Dog and smiled.

"Nothing like a Chili Dog to start the day." said Sonic.

Penny appeared with a red hover board like Sonic's and sat down next to him.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who introduced you to chili dogs." said Penny.

Sonic looked at Penny and smiled.

"Oh yeah, if we hadn't of met each other, I wouldn't have enjoyed chili dogs, and you wouldn't have be influenced by me to learn martial arts." said Sonic.

Just then Gwen, Heidi and the Turtles came and heard that.

"What's this I hear about you and Penny?" Gwen asked

Sonic chuckled.

"Just reminiscing about the old days." said Sonic.

"Probably on how you met." said Heidi.

Penny smiled.

"Yeah, that was a good time." said Penny.

"I remember the reason I was sent to summer camp like it was yesterday." said Sonic.

He sighed as everything went blurry and became unblurry as we see loads of nuns at a table talking to each other.

" _I don't know how it all happened, but the nuns from the orphanage I was raised in had a bit of a problem with me._ " Sonic narrated.

We see one Nun tired out.

"Man that is one fast boy." said the Nun.

Just then a blue blue came and knocked the Nun out of the building.

"I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT COMING!" She shouted as she was sent flying.

"Focus everyone, we need to do something about Sonic." said an African American nun, "Ever since we brought him here, he's been nothing but trouble. All that martial arts training hasn't made him disciplined, not even those times in reform school."

One British nun came up with an idea.

"I got it, we send him to a summer camp next week." said the nun.

The African nun became mad.

"No, you know the rule; we never send an orphan to a camp without other orphans." said the nun.

"Well we could give him a test to see if he doesn't have to go there." said the British nun.

In the orphanage's courtyard; a 12 year old Sonic was doing lots of spinning as the orphans became sick.

The British nun approached Sonic.

"Sonic, a word with you." said the nun.

Sonic turned to the nun.

"Yes Sister Jasmine?" said Sonic.

The Nun now named Sister Jasmine smiled and looked around.

"Where is Sister Julie?" She asked.

"Oh I accidentally sent her flying out of the building." Sonic said.

"Right, listen, since you're getting old enough, you need to learn some responsibility. I've got a job for you." said Sister Jasmine.

"What?" said Sonic.

"I need you to vacuum the entire west wing of the orphanage." said Sister Jasmine.

"Don't worry about a thing, I can handle it." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic was outside shocked as the west side of the Station Square Orphanage was on fire.

Lots of people were screaming as Sonic snuck away sheepishly.

In the meeting room of the orphanage; Sister Jasmine and the African American nun were looking through some binoculars before putting them down.

"He can't handle it." the two nuns said.

The flashback ended and everyone was shocked.

"You burned up half an orphanage?" said Leo.

"It was by accident." said Sonic.

The flashback continued, and we see loads of nuns trying to push Sonic who had a red camping backpack into a bus.

" _Anyways, one week later, those nuns were preparing to send me to camp._ " Sonic narrated.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CAMP, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CAMP!" yelled Sonic.

The nuns sighed.

"Look Sonic, we've tried everything to make you a manageable child. It's all failed, so this is a last resort." said Sister Jasmine.

The nuns then pushed Sonic into the bus before it left the orphanage.

"Finally, some freedom." said Sister Julie.

The flashback then ended.

"Apparently those nuns were glad to be free from my antics." said Sonic.

"So wait, you've been nothing but trouble for the orphanage for 12 years and they were glad to send you to summer camp?" said Mikey.

"Eeeeeeeh, yeah." said Sonic.

"That's what I've heard. But why I was sent to summer camp is definitely different." said Penny.

A different flashback began and we see a ten year old Penny (Inspector Gadget 1980's version) in the kitchen with her uncle and dog Brain.

" _I've lived with my Uncle Gadget all my life, not knowing who my parents were. Whenever he got an assignment, me and Brain always helped him out without him knowing. But this time, it was different._ " Narrated Penny.

A ringing was heard, shocking Gadget.

"Wozers, it's the top secret gadget phone." said Gadget.

He turned his right hand into a phone and put it to his ear.

"Is that you chief? You're where? Right away." said Gadget.

He went to the sink and Chief Quimby (Inspector Gadget 1980's version) poked his head out of the drain and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here is your assignment." said Quimby.

He gave Gadget the note and the inspector started to read it.

"Dr. Claw is in Antarctica trying to melt all the ice. The world will be flooded. Stop Dr. Claw and apprehend every MAD agent in the area. This message will self destruct." Gadget read.

Gadget nodded and threw the message out of the house and it landed on a younger Principal Irving Slimovitz's car and it exploded.

"MY CAR!" yelled Slimovitz.

Gadget turned to Penny.

"Penny, since you and Brain always end up captured by MAD in some way, I've made arrangements for you to go to summer camp." said Gadget.

Penny is shocked.

Brain is also shocked.

"I'm sorry Penny but this is extremely dangerous. Besides I don't want you to get hurt. Not like what happened to your parents." Gadget said. "Your the only family I have left."

Penny nodded understanding.

"I understand Uncle Gadget." said Penny.

"And don't worry Brain will be at a Dog Spa while we are away. He looks like he needs a vacation as well." Quimby said.

Brain is shocked.

Later; Penny walked on a bus with a camping backpack on her back before the bus left.

The flashback then ended.

"Basically I still don't know what happened to my parents." said Penny.

"And I didn't know discipline back then." said Sonic.

Everyone else nodded.

With Metal Sonic; he was walking through Norrisville and eventually stopped in front of McFist Industries.

The robot scanned the entire place from the outside with some X-Ray vision and saw a powerful generator with 100,000 volts of power.

Metal Sonic then went into stasis lock intentionally before falling on the ground.

Viceroy came out of the building and saw Metal Sonic.

"What is this?" said VIceroy.

He picked up the robot and inspected it.

"Interesting hardware, but lots of damage. Better see what I can do." said Viceroy.

He went back into the building.


	2. Nega Dragon's Presidential Plan

At the mansion; G and Debbie were watching TV as Ben came in gorging down on a KFC sized bucket of chili fries.

G and Debbie saw this.

"Do I really want to know?" said Debbie.

Ben saw this.

"What you think I did something crazy just to get a reward?" Ben asked.

G sighed.

"Ben I know you. You can't get enough of those." said G.

Ben did some thinking.

 **Flashback**

Shaggy who was poorly disguised as Ben was eating lots of pies.

Shaggy soon stopped eating pies.

"Winner, Ben Tennyson." said a voice.

Ben who was backstage cheered.

 **End Flashback**

"Weight lifting competition." said Ben.

Debbie and G looked at each other.

Just the Shaggy still dressed as Ben appeared.

"Like what do you want me to do with your clothing man?" said Shaggy.

Ben became scared and G and Debbie became mad.

"Weight lifting huh?" said G.

"You had Shaggy eat lots of pies just to get a coupon huh?" said Debbie.

"What'd you expect? It was half off." said Ben.

The two agreed.

In Nega Dragon's base; he was talking to the members of his organization.

"Okay everyone, we're about to pull off the greatest evil scheme yet." said Nega Dragon.

He pushed a button and a picture of the White House was shown on the screen.

"We are going to head to Washington DC and take over the national capital as the new American leaders." said Nega Dragon.

He pushed the same button and showed a drawing of some guy in a business suit and Bane holding the guy by the neck.

"Bane will take the president hostage, allowing me to take over as President of the United States of America." said Nega Dragon.

He pushed the button and lots of money was shown on the screen.

"Then once the authorities start asking what all we want in exchange for the president, we'll ask for trillions of dollars. Once we get the money, we'll kill the president no matter what." said Nega Dragon.

He pushed the button and the screen became blank.

"Are we clear?" said Nega Dragon.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now lets go." said Nega Dragon.


	3. Summer Camp

With Sonic's group; they were at the Crimson Dragon's food court.

"So what else happened?" said Donnie.

"Well." said Penny.

Everything went blurry before it un blurred and saw some type of summer camping site.

The bus Sonic is on stopped and he got out and looked at Sister Julie.

"We'll be back in two weeks." said Sister Julie.

She drove off.

Sonic shook his head.

"No she won't." said Sonic.

He started to walk off.

Soon; the bus that Penny was on stopped and lots of people came off, followed by Penny.

"This should be interesting." said Penny.

"Attention everyone." said a voice.

Everyone lined up in place and looked at a guy who looked like a drill sergeant.

"Welcome to Summer Camp. Where you'll learn stuff on the great outdoors, and some responsibility. Now buzz off and find your cabin leaders." said the guy.

"Quick question first." said Sonic.

The camp leader groaned.

"What?" said the camp leader.

"Why were you discharged from the army, trying to frame a general for clogging up the toilets?" said Sonic.

Everyone started laughing.

The Drill Sergeant went to Sonic.

"Oh you think your funny huh?" He asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Drop and give me twenty." said the camp leader.

Sonic held a twenty dollar bill in front of the leader.

"Buy yourself a smorgasbord in an all you can eat Chinese restaurant." said Sonic.

The Drill Sergeant took it and smiled.

"Oh I will funny man, once I beat you in a sparing match." said the camp leader.

Sonic kicked the leader across the face before pinning him to the ground and twisting his left leg.

The camp leader started crying and tapping the ground.

"Uncle, UNCLE!" yelled the camp leader.

The flashback ended and everyone was shocked.

"No way you just took out a tough guy like that." said Raph.

Sonic stood up and did lots of martial arts moves in a very fast pace.

"You want a go at this tough guy?" said Sonic.

Raph became scared.

"No, continue." said Raph.

The flashback continued once more.

We now see Sonic and lots of guys following an African American male to a cabin.

They eventually entered the cabin.

The Male turned to the campers and smiled.

"Okay, find a bunk for the next two weeks and enjoy yourselves until we head for the eating cabin." said the cabin leader.

Everyone walked off.

Sonic tried to find a bunk, but saw that they were all taken.

"Hey what gives?" said Sonic.

He saw a buff kid who looked like Timmy Turner, but with black hair, a leather jacket, lots of tattoos, and some bling approached Sonic.

"You might have taken out that camp leader, but here in camp, I'm in charge." said the kid.

Sonic is shocked.

"Come on, you saw what I can do." said Sonic.

"Beginners luck. If you want someplace to sleep, there's one place that'll welcome you." said the kid.

Later; Sonic was setting up a hammock between two trees.

"Unfreakin believable, reduced to sleeping outside on a hammock. This stinks." said Sonic.

He got on the hammock and started to relax.

"Well, at least I've got a good relaxing place to sleep at. It don't get better then this." said Sonic.

Suddenly; thunder was heard and rain eventually came down.

Sonic groaned in annoyance.

"Me and my big fat mouth." he said.

At a cabin that was close to Sonic's cabin; Penny was looking outside and saw Sonic was getting wet.

She sighed.

" _I felt pretty bad for Sonic being forced to sleep outside on a hammock in the rain, so I decided to try and cheer him up during dinner._ " Penny narrated.

Later; everyone was in another cabin getting ready for dinner. Sonic managed to get a plate full of country style pork ribs, a bowl of chili, and a glass of orange juice.

He started walking to a table, but the leather jacket kid placed a banana peel on the ground and Sonic stepped on it before sliding across the floor.

He went flying out of the cabin before lots of crashing sounds were heard.

Everyone started laughing just as Sonic came in with only the bowl of chili.

He groaned in anger before sitting down at a table.

Penny came into the dining room holding a plate with two hot dogs, a small ketchup packet, and a glass of apple juice and saw what had happened.

She sighed before walking over to the table with Sonic.

"This seat taken?" said Penny.

Sonic sighed.

"No, no, go right ahead." said Sonic.

Penny sat down.

"I can't help but feel sorry for how you're being treated." said Penny.

"Well I'm just some hedgehog with super speed." said Sonic.

Penny became shocked.

"Super speed from a hedgehog? That's impossible." said Penny.

"Try me. What're you here for anyways?" said Sonic.

"My uncle sent me. You?" said Penny.

"Half an orphanage burned down." said Sonic.

Penny was about to say something but stopped.

"Okay you win." said Penny.

Sonic turned to Penny.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

"Penny Gadget." said Penny.

Sonic became shocked.

"Gadget, as in the great Inspector Gadget? He's your uncle?" said Sonic.

Penny smiled.

"Yep, but I solve all his cases. considering that I'm to smart for school." said Penny.

"Okay." said Sonic, "So where is he anyways?"

"In Antarctica trying to foil one of MAD's plans." said Penny, "But I know he's going to fail at it."

Sonic did some thinking.

"You know, maybe we can be of help to each other." said Sonic.

Penny became confused.

"How?" said Penny.

"Lately I've been trying to master a spinning based attack which I call the Homing Attack where I'm supposed to home in on someone while spinning in the air. I help your uncle out with his mission without him knowing about it. And in return, you help me pull off the Homing Attack. It's a win, win situation." said Sonic.

Penny smiled.

"Deal." said Penny.

She and Sonic shook hands.

"So you going to eat your chili?" said Penny.

Sonic sighed.

"No, I ain't much of a chili fan." said Sonic.

Penny placed one of her hot dogs on Sonic's plate before taking Sonic's bowl of chili and pouring it on the hot dog.

Sonic became confused.

"Try that." said Penny.

Sonic picked up the chili dog and took a bite out of it before eating and swallowing it.

He became shocked.

"This is amazing." said Sonic.

The flashback ended and Sonic was chuckling.

"And thus, chili dogs became my favorite food." said Sonic.

Meanwhile at McFist Industries; Viceroy was in his lab repairing the damage to Metal Sonic.

"And perfect." said Viceroy.

McFist came into the lab and saw Viceroy.

"This better be good Viceroy, I'm still mopping about the fact that the Sorcerer is dead and didn't get my power." said McFist.

McFist saw the robot and became shocked.

"IT'S THAT HEDGEHOG, KILL IT!" said McFist.

He was about to destroy Metal Sonic, but was stopped by Viceroy.

"Hold it, it's not that blue hedgehog. It's a robotic copy of him." said Viceroy.

McFist became shocked.

"Oh, I knew that." said McFist.

"He's got lots of fighting capabilities and can adapt to anything. Just the kind of stuff we need to make my robots better fighters." said Viceroy.

He then opened up it's back compartment and saw a crystal like power source and a memory card.

"Interesting. Just a copy of this power source and memory card will make our robots unstoppable." said Viceroy.

He was about to grab the two things when Metal Sonic activated.

He grabbed Viceroy by the wrist and twisted it before tossing him into a wall.

"HEY!" said McFist.

Metal Sonic grabbed the gazillionaires head and bashed it on the operating table before tossing him into a pillar.

The robot started to walk away before McFist pushed a button on the pillar.

"Security breach, a hedgehog like robot is on the loose and destroying everything. Destroy on sight." said McFist.

Metal Sonic made its way to a hallway and saw a Chainsaw Werewolf heading towards him.

It activated it's chainsaw before Metal Sonic could grab the running weapon.

The chainsaw then stopped working and Metal Sonic removed the arm and smacked the Chainsaw Werewolf's head off.

Metal Sonic continued to make it's way across the building before running into lots of Robo Apes.

One Robo Ape charged at Metal Sonic who instantly punched a hole in it's chest, removing a battery before the Robo Ape deactivated. Metal Sonic absorbed the power from the battery and started sparking a bit before it removed the deactivated Robo Apes head and tossed it to the other Robo Apes, destroying them.

Metal Sonic continued to make his way across the building before Randy Cunningham as the ninja came swinging by and kicked him out of the building and into a lamp post.

"You may not be the real Sonic, but I can't let you destroy McFist Industries left and right." said Randy.

He pulled out his Sais as Metal Sonic got into fighting stance.


	4. Nega Dragon's Hostage Situation

At the White House; Bane, Kaos, Radster, and Nomi Randy snuck past the security without getting caught.

They made their way into the building before looking around the place.

They snuck around and eventually reached the Oval Office.

"Alright, this is now a hostage situation." said Radster.

He went to the desk but saw a note saying 'Gone fishing, be back in 3 days'.

Radster became shocked.

"Oh boy, the President's gone." said Radster.

Bane, Kaos, and Nomi Randy became shocked.

"What?" said Nomi Randy.

"He's not here." said Radster.

Nega Dragon teleported into the Oval Office shocked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Nega Dragon.

"I wish." said Radster.

"This was all for nothing?" said Kaos.

Nega Dragon went over to the desk and saw lots of buttons.

The evil dragon smiled.

"Not entirely." said Nega Dragon, "Either way, I still become the president of the USA, and I can do what ever I want. Time to begin the hostage situation."

He pushed a button and the White House's doors were now barred down.

Nomi Randy grabbed a video camera and started recording lots of stuff on TV.

"Citizen's of the USA, grovel in fear for your new president." said Nega Dragon.

Back at the mansion; Ben, G, and Debbie were watching TV when Nega Dragon's broadcast appeared on screen.

"Hey, we were watching some football." said Ben.

"What gives?" said Debbie.

"Fortunately for me, the president is gone, and this White House has hundreds of innocent hostages who Bane here will kill if my demands aren't met." said Nega Dragon.

Bane appeared on TV and pushed a button on his venom inducer before getting stronger.

"I demand 50 trillion dollars and to be made permanent President of the United States of America with no future elections to happen. In return, I'll return the hostages to you unharmed and step down as president. You're choice America, you have 24 hours to decide." Nega Dragon said before the TV turned off.

The three became mad.

"That heartless soul, either way, he's still going to kill everyone in the White House when he get's his money." said G.

"We've got to stop this madness." said Ben.

"Right." G and Debbie said.

The three left the mansion.


	5. The AI Chip

With Sonic's group; they were now at the mansion's kitchen as Sonic was mixing a milkshake in the Ninja Blender.

"Oh, this is what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

He then saw Snoopy coming in wearing a collar much like Greninja's collar.

However; it was sparking out.

The others noticed it.

"Great, another broken collar." said Donnie.

He started working on the collar.

"Don't worry Snoopy, Donnie will get that collar fixed up in no time." said Sonic.

Penny smiled.

"Good thing you adopted the dog and bird." said Penny.

"The dog was easy, the bird took me a while to clear up lots of red tape." said Sonic.

Mikey pulled out a roll of red tape.

"Not my fault. So anyway what happened next in the story?" Mikey asked.

The flashback continued once more.

Sonic was now in Antarctica and wearing a red snow coat and shivering.

"Why...did I...agree...to...this?" said Sonic.

"I went to Antarctica and trying to find Gadget. And I have to say this. HOW CAN POLAR BEARS AND PENGUINS STAND THE COLD WEATHER!" Sonic thought, "I MEAN REALLY MY TOE NAILS LITERALLY FROZE OFF!"

Sonic groaned.

"Always plan ahead before you agree to save a ten year old girls uncle you just met." said Sonic.

He saw a MAD base in the distance.

"That should be where to go." said Sonic.

He walked to the building and knocked on the door.

The door opened and the claw of Doctor Claw is seen.

"What is it?" He asked

"Can I come in from the cold?" Sonic asked.

"Well I may be evil but even I can't stand to see a kids freeze to death no matter how old." Claw said.

"Thanks for the info." said Sonic.

He supposedly managed to kick Dr. Claw in the nuts.

"My balls." said Claw.

A bunch of balls came rolling out of the base.

"And you're supposed to be very evil and not to incompetent, what's up with that?" said Sonic.

"I started drugs, really messed up my head." said Claw.

Sonic ran into the base and lots of explosions were heard, scaring Claw.

"My books, my records, my pool table, my Jacuzzi!" yelled Claw.

Sonic groaned.

"Dude it's 2011, nobody uses records anymore." said Sonic.

Claw is mad.

"Those records were very expensive." said Claw.

"Yeah sure." said Sonic.

Claw ran to a ship and started it up as Mad Cat appeared.

The ship flew up to twenty feet in the air before puttering.

"Oh great, why wont this thing work?" said Claw.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Probably because I..."Sonic said before pulling out an exhaust pipe, "Borrowed the exhaust pipe."

Claw is mad.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME HEDGEHOG, NEXT TIME!" Claw yelled before falling in the ocean.

Sonic chuckled.

"And now, I disguise myself as some random person." said Sonic.

He put on a fake mustache as Inspector Gadget came and saw Sonic.

"Quimby, what're you doing here?" said Gadget.

Sonic smiled.

"Gadget, thanks to you, Dr. Claw has been defeated and is frozen." Sonic said in a deep voice.

Gadget smiled.

"Finally, now I can retire." said Gadget, "Go, Go Gadget chopper."

However; a jet pack appeared and he flew off.

Sonic shook his head.

"Yep, a clueless moron." Sonic said in his normal voice before walking off.

Later; he returned to the Summer camp at nighttime and was checking how much money he had as Penny appeared.

Sonic saw Penny.

"Well?" said Penny.

"The deed is done." said Sonic.

Penny smiled and kissed Sonic on the cheek.

Sonic blushed.

The flashback ended and Sonic was pointing at Penny.

"She started it." said Sonic.

Donnie continued to do work on Snoopy's collar.

"And done." said Donnie.

"About time." Snoopy said in a voice much like Stan's from DWAB.

Everyone became shocked.

"What? It's the voice I chose." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded in agreement just as the flashback continued.

Sonic started to walk away confusing Penny.

"What gives?" said Penny.

He turned to Penny.

"My side of the bargain is done, but that doesn't leave you off the hook." said Sonic.

"No, where you going?" said Penny.

"To a special midnight showing at a movie theater, you want to come?" said Sonic.

Penny shook her head.

"No way, I'm staying here to follow the rules. There is nothing you can do to persuade me to come with you." said Penny.

"Not even for Transformers: Dark of the Moon?" said Sonic.

Penny smiled.

"OK I'm in." She said.

The flashback ended.

"YOU ACTUALLY GOT TO SEE THAT IN THEATERS!?" yelled Raph.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Sonic.

"There's the sugar." said Snoopy.

Back in Norrisville; Randy and Metal Sonic began to battle.

Randy was about to slash Metal Sonic, but the robot grabbed Randy's wrist.

Randy is shocked.

"What?" said Randy.

Metal Sonic tossed Randy through a building.

The robot then saw Slimovitz's car and tore the hood off before placing one of his hands on the car battery.

Metal Sonic then absorbed the battery's powers and dashed on over to Randy and punched him to the ground.

Slimovitz saw his car.

"Well, at least only the hood is gone." said Slimovitz.

The car then exploded.

Slimovitz sighed.

"Nevermind." said Slimovitz.

Metal Sonic got ready to slash Randy's head off with his claws, but the ninja blocked the attack with his sword.

"Who are you, and what're you doing?" said Randy.

"I am the real Sonic, and no one will stand in my way to destroy that faker." said Metal Sonic.

Randy became shocked.

"What?" said Randy.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest hedgehog in the world. You'd better stay out of my way." said Metal Sonic.

"SMOKEBOMB!" yelled Randy.

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared in the smoke.

Later; he returned to the mansion in his standard clothing and entered the computer room before doing some work on it.

He saw an image of Metal Sonic's blueprints and the Eggman logo on it.

"Hmm, Egghead sure had a plan for you." said Randy.

Suddenly his phone rang.

He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" said Randy.

" _Eggman, you know my name is Doctor Eggman, you and your friends do that on purpose!_ " Eggman said from the other line.

"Do what Egghead?" said Randy.

He hung up and did some more work on the computer.

Metal Sonic's crystal power source appeared on the computer and Randy checked out the data.

"A crystal that can allow the holder to absorb power from anything electronic." said Randy.

Cameron appeared and saw everything.

"What are you doing?" said Cameron.

"There's some type of robotic clone of Sonic who claims to be the real Sonic. I'm trying to find out why." said Randy.

Cameron is shocked.

"Oh no." Cameron said.

He then saw the memory card slot next to the crystal power source.

"Check the memory card." said Cameron.

Randy pulled up the memory card and saw lots of high tech like stuff on it.

"What kind of memory card is that?" said Randy.

Cameron gasped in shock.

"That's no ordinary memory card, that's an AI chip." said Cameron.

Randy became confused.

"What?" said Randy.

"An Artificial Intelligence chip. Gives a robot a mind of it's own, in rare cases it can cause a robot to lose it's own mind and possibly its sanity." said Cameron.

Randy became shocked.

"That robot thinks it's the real deal?" said Randy.

"We have to do something." said Cameron.

Randy did some thinking.

"I've got it, we just need to remove the robots power source and the AI chip in one move." said Randy.

"We can't let Sonic know about this. I know for a fact that they've got history with each other due to similarities." said Cameron.

"And they both know how the other thinks." said Randy.

Randy nodded.

Unknown to them Salam heard everything.

" _Can't let him know about it? Fat chance_." Salem thought.

However before he can go Randy grabbed him.

"Salem, what're you doing here?" said Randy.

Salem started to act dumb.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'M TO BUSY LISTENING TO A MOUSE THAT WANTS ME TO EAT HIM!" yelled Salem.

"Salem." said Cameron.

Salem sighed.

"Okay, I heard a lot of stuff. The AI chip, the crystal with lots of powers, both Sonic's knowing how the other thinks, Cameron being a bubble boy." said Salem.

Cameron became shocked.

"I didn't say that." said Cameron.

"You didn't have to." said Salem.

Cameron threw Salem out the window.

"We've got to get that chip and power source out of that robot." said Cameron.

The two nodded before running off.


	6. Saving Washington DC

On top of the White House; Kaos was on lookout.

"This fence is impenetrable." said Kaos.

However; Ben as Kickin Hawk landed a landing kick on Kaos, knocking him out.

"You were saying?" said Kickin Hawk.

Kaos groaned while unconscious.

"All clear." said Kickin Hawk.

G and Debbie came in.

Debbie is wearing a Purple Turtleneck Tank Top under a Purple a denim Jacket, Purple Pants and Purple Leather Boots.

She looked around and is shocked.

"This place doesn't look any different." said Debbie.

"It's all a trick. Besides, I was tricked into thinking that this happened to one of my favorite red t-shirts." said G.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In G's Room; Gosalyn was putting blue make up on a T-shirt with a dragon design on it.

"This is what G gets for not spending time with me." said Gosalyn.

She then laughed like like a villain.

Later; Casey Jones was inspecting it before putting it in a washing machine.

After a while; he had the shirt out and the dragon image was ruined.

"This is what he gets for not playing hockey with me. And this is what I get for washing my white clothes with a red shirt." said Casey.

He pulled out a pink shirt with a black skull on it.

"This awesome pink shirt." said Casey.

He and Gosalyn started laughing like villains.

Later; they were in Kevin's garage and he painted a bad dragon design on the shirt with oil.

"This is what he gets for mocking my mechanic skills." said Kevin.

The three started laughing.

Later; Professor Colosso was looking at the shirt.

"This is what he gets for replacing all of my carrots with cake." said Colosso.

He then started to cut the shirt in half with a pair of scissors.

The others were confused.

"What, you expect me to tear through this shirt with my teeth like an animal or something?" said Colosso.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Kevin.

The four started laughing like evil villains.

Later; the four were in the park wearing black cloaks and looking down at a refilled hole.

"Let's make a pact to never tell anyone about this." said Casey.

"Not even Benson, cause he'll blow his top and ban us from this park after digging up this hole." said Colosso.

The group nodded.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Turns out, it was just a bad dream because I drank lots of bourbon by mistake." said G.

Debbie nodded and sees someone coming.

"Let's hide." She said and the trio hid.

Soon Nega Dragon with Radster came in and saw a out cold Kaos.

"Wow, a good time to fall asleep." said Nega Dragon.

"You said it babe." said the Elvis Scorpion Monster. "So are you really gonna release the people if they pay us?"

Nega Dragon laughed.

"Please I will release the kids if there are some here but not the adults." said Nega Dragon.

However; they were hit by a red, blue, green, pink, and black laser blast before falling unconscious.

The three heroes saw this.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Kickin Hawk back to Ben.

"Hey, we were about to attack." said Ben.

Soon; the Dino Charge rangers in suit appeared.

"Sorry, we wanted to save the nation." said Tyler.

"Yeah and besides we are better at this." Shelby said.

However laughter is heard and Nega Dragon woke up.

"Well well. New Power Rangers this is interesting." said Nega Dragon. "And where is the yellow ranger?"

"No yellow." said Koda.

"We're expecting a gold, silver, and purple ranger." said Chase.

Ben checked his cell phone's internet and saw some stuff.

"Wow, they're right." said Ben.

He then smiled.

"And a grey one." said Ben.

"No matter I made a deal with Fury." said Nega Dragon and snapped his fingers.

Soon a Monster they looks like General Grevious appeared.

"Time to fight." said the monster.

He grabbed the Rangers, G, Ben and Debbie and jumped out the window and threw them all at the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Armordrillo.

Suddenly; Bane tackled Armordrillo to the ground.

"Your going down Tennyson." said Bane as he smirked.

Damaras also appeared and blasted The Dino Charge Rangers with his sword.

"Hello New Rangers." said the evil Alien.

Riley jumped in front of Damaras and pulled out his Dino Sword before battling him.

"Keep them busy." said G.

He and Debbie made a run for it.

Armordrillo started wrestling Bane.

"I could have gone Rath, but I wanted to see if I can drill through your skin." said Armordrillo.

"Not going to happen." said Bane.

Bane tried to punch Armordrillo, but the alien started drilling his chest.

"Nice try Tennyson." Said Bane.

Armordrillo laughed.

"Not my real attention." said Armordrillo.

He grabbed Bane's Venom tube before removing it.

The buff guy got weak before passing out.

The monster saw this.

"What?" said the monster.

The other four rangers shot the monster before Armordrillo started drilling him to the ground.

Armordrillo then started drilling Radster to the ground.

Nega Dragon groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, I'm doing everything around here." said Nega Dragon.

He pulled out his monster device and started pushing buttons.

"Enlargment scroll appear." said Nega Dragon.

A cannon appeared from underground at Nega Dragon's underground base and fired a scroll at Washington DC before it opened up and made the monster and Radster giant.

"Oh yeah, oh baby." said Radster.

The Rangers and Armordrillo stepped back in shock.

Armordrillo pressed the omnitrix and became Way Big.

Tyler, Koda, and Riley pulled out their DIno Chargers, pressed the buttons on them, and their personal zords appeared before they combined into the Dino Charge Megazord.

The rangers jumped into the Megazord.

"Let's do this." said Way Big.

"Right." said the rangers.

Outside the White House; G and Debbie were sneaking people out the back door.

"Come on, come on, come on." said G.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." said Debbie.

With the battle of the giants; Way Big punched Radster in the chest who punched Way Big four times.

The Megazord slashed the monster in the back who retaliated with a punch in the chest.

Way Big grabbed the monster by the arms, giving the Megazord time to keep on slashing the monster before it got weak.

The monster fell on the ground before it exploded.

Way Big then fired a storm at Radster before he shrunk to normal size.

"Oh man, what a bummer." said Radster.

The rangers jumped out of the Megazord as Way Big's omnitrix started beeping before reverting him back to Ben.

"Now that was awesome." said Chase, "Saved an entire nation."

Nega Dragon started sparking up.

"YOU FOOLS, YOU FOILED MY PLANS TO BECOME PRESIDENT! I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME, OR-" Nega Dragon yelled before he shut down unintentionally.

The heroes became shocked just as G and Debbie returned.

"What'd we miss?" said Debbie.

G saw the stasis locked Nega Dragon.

"Nevermind, I can fill in the blanks." said G.

Radster started dragging his boss, Kaos, and the unconsious Bane as Darmas followed.

"This isn't over." said Darmas.

"So what now?" said Ben.

"Wait for the president I guess." said G.


	7. End of Story

Back at the mansion; the blender stopped mixing up the milkshake and Sonic poured some milkshake into a cup.

He then put a straw in the cup before drinking it.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

Eventually; Star and Marco entered the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, whenever someone is killed off on TV, it doesn't mean that they're really dead. It means that actor was fired." said Marco.

"You lost me." said Star.

Marco groaned.

"Milkshake?" said Sonic.

"Thanks." said Star.

She poured herself a cup and started drinking it.

"Mind the brain freeze you're about to get." said Sonic.

Star became confused.

"What?" said Star.

She then felt pain in her head.

She placed the milkshake on the counter and grabbed her head.

"MY HEAD HURTS!" yelled Star.

Sonic shook his head.

"I warned you." said Sonic.

Penny smiled.

"Now where were we on the story?" Penny asked.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." said Sonic.

The flashback continued and Sonic was setting up a scarecrow in the middle of the forest.

" _The next day after seeing that Transformers movie, my training to learn the Homing Attack began._ " said Sonic.

He then did some stretching as Penny was watching.

"Okay, so you want to be in the air in order to pull something like this off, right?" said Penny.

"Yeah." said Sonic.

"Show me what you got so far?" said Penny.

Sonic nodded before jumping up in the air and curled up in a ball.

He then dashed forward, but ended up landing on a boulder balls first.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" yelled Sonic.

Penny is shocked.

"We've got lots of work to do." said Penny.

A montage happened involving Sonic constantly trying to pull off a Homing Attack, but always landing on his balls.

" _We kept trying to make sure Sonic tried to nail it, but instead always failed for five days, but then one day._ " Penny narrated.

The two were now on top of a hill with the scarecrow.

"Okay, try it again." said Penny.

Sonic jumped up in the air and started spinning before dashing forward, but he missed the dummy and started rolling down the hill still curled up in a ball.

Penny smiled.

"Not Bad Sonic but try and hit the dummy." said Penny.

But Sonic kept on rolling down the hill.

Penny became shocked.

"Ohhhhh." said Penny.

Sonic eventually went to a cliff and uncurled and started falling before grabbing a boulder.

He then started panting from shock.

"You evil girl." Sonic said.

He started climbing up but noticed that a snake was wrapped around his left arm.

Sonic gasped in fear before he began trying to shake it off.

He then bashed the snake against the rocky cliff before it fell off his arm.

"Man I hate those things." said Sonic.

He grabbed onto a ledge and some rumbling was heard before a door opened up.

The flashback ended and Sonic was mad.

"I have such a problem with snakes." said Sonic.

Everyone was confused.

"Why?" said Mikey.

"This one person in the orphanage I grew up in had a pet snake he kept with him at all times, I kid you not, I swear that thing is always saying 'SSSSSSSonic'." said Sonic.

The flashback continued and Sonic looked into the doorway and saw lots of robots.

"Hmmm." said Sonic.

He walked into the base and looked around.

Sonic was confused.

"Who owns this place?" said Sonic.

He stepped backwards and Penny was behind him.

"Hey." said Penny.

Sonic flinched before turning around and in fighting stance.

"Oh, it's you." said Sonic.

He looked around.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" said Sonic.

Penny laughed.

"Turns out one of those trees had an elevator." said Penny.

Sonic groaned.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, trespassers?" said a familiar voice.

Sonic got into a fighting stance.

"I know that voice." said Sonic.

The Eggmobile appeared and the two saw Eggman operating it.

"Robuttlick." said Sonic.

The flashback ended and everyone but Sonic and Penny became confused.

"Wait isn't he called Eggman?" said Marco.

Sonic groaned.

"Dude, he was called Robotnik back then, but on that day I realized that he had his name legally changed to Eggman. Now zip it before I send you and your parents back to Mexico." said Sonic.

Marco is mad.

"YOU ZIP IT!" Marco should and stomp on Sonic's foot and left.

Sonic started counting his fingers down to one before he heard Marco screaming.

"Titanium shoes baby." said Sonic.

The flashback continued and Eggman laughed.

"It's no longer Robotnik you pesky hedgehog, I had my name legally changed two months ago. I am now known by an even more evil name. Doctor Eggman." said Eggman.

Sonic and Penny just stared at him before bursting out in laughter.

"Eggman?" Penny asked. "That's stupid."

Eggman became confused.

"Why is that stupid?" said Eggman.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" said Sonic.

"Of course, I've got a nice mustache and I'm shaped like an egg." said Eggman.

He then realized what Sonic and Penny were talking about and became shocked.

"Oh, this is embarrassing." said Eggman.

His two robots Orbot and Cubot appeared next to their master.

"I told you not to change your name to Eggman." said Orbot.

"I even suggested the names Issac Newton and Albert Einstein." said Cubot.

Sonic leaned over to Penny.

"Artificial Intelligence my spiky butt." Sonic whispered.

Penny nodded.

"Oh and Sonic, I've got a surprise for you." said Eggman.

Eggman pushed some buttons on his Eggmobilie and Metal Sonic appeared in front of Sonic.

Sonic scoffed.

"This thing again? Come on, I reduced him to scrap metal on that small planet when I met and saved Amy Rose. And I am not proud of doing that." said Sonic.

"Crazy stalkers." said Eggman, "Metal Sonic, destroy Sonic."

Metal Sonic flew over towards Sonic and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying out of the base and crashing into a tree.

The robotic clone appeared over Sonic's head and tried to punch his face, but the real Sonic grabbed Metal Sonic's hand before bashing him against the tree.

The robot grabbed Sonic and flew through lots of trees before Sonic kicked Metal Sonic in the chest, damaging it.

Sonic then tackled Metal Sonic down a cliff as the two fell on lots of rocks.

They eventually landed at the bottom of the cliff and Sonic stood up before Metal Sonic could fly him to the top of a waterfall.

Metal Sonic dropped Sonic down the waterfall, but the hedgehog grabbed a ledge.

He looked up and saw Eggman and Penny in the Egg mobile.

"Penny." Sonic said weakly.

Eggman laughed.

"Watch as your friend dies by Metal Sonic's hands." said Eggman.

Sonic became mad.

"Don't you lay a finger on her." said Sonic.

He started slowly climbing up the cliff but stopped shortly after starting. He jumped in the air and curled up into a ball before dashing into the Egg mobile.

Penny fell out of the Egg mobile as it went flying far away before landing on the ground.

Sonic then pulled off lots of Homing Attacks on Metal Sonic before the robot fell to the bottom of the waterfall.

Sonic uncurled up and started panting from exhaustion.

He sat down at a tree as Penny sat down next to him.

"So, you did it." said Penny.

Sonic nodded.

"Defeated a fake robot of you and mastered the Homing Attack you've been working on. I say this whole trip turned out for the better." said Penny.

"Yeah, we should head back for camp eventually. The others must be worried about us." said Sonic.

Penny nodded before helping Sonic to his feet and walking off.

The flashback ended.

"So basically; I defeated that faker robot, met Inspector Gadget as myself, and struck out on my own since the orphanage refused to return for me." said Sonic.

"I did a background check on Sonic and was disturbed by the fact that he never knew where he came from." said Penny.

Salem entered the kitchen.

"Hey." said Salem.

Everyone turned to Salem.

Penny then started sneezing.

"Salem." said Sonic.

"Sorry, but I've got some news." said Salem, "That robot from the story, he's back."

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, apparently Randy and Cameron are going to remove it's AI chip and power core." said Salem.

"He just left." said Heidi.

Everyone noticed that Sonic was gone.

"Why does he always do this?" said Mikey, "It scares me."

"Batman does it better because he's Batman." said Raph.


	8. Defeating Metal Sonic

Back in Norrisville; Metal Sonic absorbed the powers of McFist Industries generator.

A red scarf wrapped itself around Metal Sonic and the robot saw that it was Randy in the ninja clothing.

"Not going to happen." said Randy.

Cameron in his Iron Man like armor appeared behind Metal Sonic and got ready to fire a pulse cannon.

But the robot grabbed the pulse cannon and absorbed all the power within the armor.

Cameron is shocked.

"Ok I did not expect that." said Cameron.

Metal Sonic punched Cameron sending him far away all the way to China.

The robot then pulled Randy closer to him and punched him into a light poll.

Metal Sonic started to slowly approach Randy, but Sonic quickly appeared and jumped on the robot from behind.

"What the Juice?" Metal Sonic asked.

Sonic started chuckling.

"Just like old times huh?" said Sonic.

He tossed Metal Sonic aside and he was hit by a fire truck.

Sonic approached Randy.

"What're you nuts or something?" said Sonic.

"No. And I am gonna throw that cat into the sun for telling." said Randy.

"You can't just go up against a killer robot without a plan." said Sonic.

Randy got up on his feet.

"I'm trying to remove it's power source and AI chip." said Randy.

"You need to subdue it somehow." said Sonic.

Randy did some thinking.

"Wait, Metal Sonic keeps on absorbing power from anything tech like." said Randy.

"So we just need to give him more power then he can withstand." said Sonic.

Randy smirked and Sonic saw this.

"I know that look ether you have a plan or you have to pee." Sonic said.

"Oh I have a plan." said Randy. "And I have to pee."

Randy ran off.

Sonic shook his head.

One Pee Break later Randy came back with Rat Robot.

"I got this Rat Robot from the lost and found. It is also a Doomsday Weapon that can destroy a city." said Randy.

"What kind of nut bag leaves something like that?" Sonic asked.

At a golf coarse; Snaptrap was driving a golf cart with Larry in the passenger seat.

"I told you not to leave stuff at this golf coarse." said Larry.

"The only reason I hired you was because you married my sister." said Snaptrap, "Now shut your pie hole or I'm tossing you into a shark tank."

Back with Sonic and Randy; they turned to a returning Metal Sonic.

"Hey scrap heap." said Sonic.

Metal Sonic turned to Sonic.

"I am the real Sonic faker." said Metal Sonic.

Sonic leaned over to Randy.

"Circuits fried up?" said Sonic.

"Pretty much." said Randy.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

Randy tossed the robot to Metal Sonic who inspected it.

He then placed a hand on the Rat Robot before absorbing all it's powers.

The robot then started sparking up.

"Now's our chance to remove the chip and power source." said Sonic.

"Right." said Randy.

He scarfed Metal Sonic into a building and Sonic ran to the robot before opening it's back compartment.

He then removed the AI chip and power source before Metal Sonic shut down.

The robot's head then fell on the ground.

"You know metal, you should quit while you're a-head." said Sonic.

Cricket chirping was heard.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted.

"I found that pretty funny actually." said Randy.

The group that Sonic was with appeared.

"What'd we miss?" said Mikey, "A party?"

Donnie looked at Metal Sonic and inspected the robot.

"Interesting hardware, I should do some work on it." said Donnie.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

However Donnie took it and left.

Sonic then remembered that he had the power source and AI chip.

"Well, now what?" said Sonic.

Later; the group was at the park and Sonic just finished up filling a hole with a shovel.

"We must make a pact to never tell anyone about this incident." said Gwen.

"Not even Benson, because he'll blow his top when he discovers what we've done." said Raph.

"We really should wear Black Hooded Robes." said Mikey.

Everyone nodded.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Benson.

"Oh boy." said Leo.

"I'm only gone for ten minutes and already you ruin part of the park. If you weren't roommates of Mordecai and Rigby, I would ban you from the park for life." said Benson.


End file.
